Lobo, ¿Estás?
by Musume No Ankoku
Summary: Shounen Ai - AU - RikuxSora/AxelxRoxas. Desde hace muchos años que los Lycan no se ven, y que de la nada aparezca uno; ¿Eso es señal de algo bueno o algo muy malo?
1. Cap 1- ¡Un lobo!

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni el juego me pertenece, si fueran mios estuviera de bancarrota desde hace años (?). Yo solo hago esto con fines de ocio y entretenimiento nunca de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene Shounen Ai (ChicoxChico) si no te gusta lo que ves, puedes regresar a la página. AU (Universo Alterno) Violencia (No mucha)

Hello-o~~ Después de un tiempo urgando con Devil May Cry decidí darme una vuelta por el fandom de Kingdom Hearts w La idea se me ocurrió cuando leía un fanfic de vampiros y pues siempre me hice la pregunta de que porque nunca lo hacen de otra forma, como licántropos, y pues yo me di el valor de hacer uno xD También está que el titulo se me ocurrió cuando andaba tarareando "_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está_" xDDD Y lo más importante es que el fic es un reto para mí misma, ¿A que me refiero? Que a mi no se me dan las descripciones de batallas y ya tenía pensado hacer batallas acá; por eso es un reto y si estan algo estancadas o malas me lo pueden decir sin pena D:

* * *

"_Desde tiempos inmemorables el ser humano ha existido como una raza autónoma y autosuficiente; pero la raza humana no estuvo sola en este mundo. Dos grandes y poderosas razas han coexistido con él ser humano y quizá han existido mucho antes de que la raza humana fuera parte de este ecosistema. Vampiros; seres alados y cazadores nocturnos, sanguinarios por naturaleza los humanos son su principal fuente de alimentos, esa raza se extiende por casi todo el mundo siendo una mala plaga. Y los licántropos, fuertes y feroces fieras antropomorfas capaces de adoptar tanto una forma humana como una forma de un enorme lobo, son los enemigos naturales de los mefistos. Se compadecieron de la debilidad de los humanos y se autoproclamaron defensores de ellos y estos…_

**¡PAFF!**

-_¡DESPIERTEN TODOS! _–Grito fúrica la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, después de haber lanzado en contra la mesa el grueso libro el cual estaba leyendo.

Provocando que, todos en la clase despertaran. Menos; un chico de cabello rubio que desde un principio estaba atento a todo lo que decía su profesora. El resto de los alumnos se estiraban sin mucho interés y luego se ponían a conversar entre ellos. La de ojos verdes volvió a golpear el escritorio haciendo que nuevamente el alumnado saltará de la impresión –Menos el rubio- La mujer comenzó a reclamarle los irresponsables que son y que si no pasaban su clase debían recuperar su materia y bla bla bla…

-_¡Yawn! ¿De qué me perdí? _–Adormilado, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina se levantaba de su asiento, tallaba sus ojos y rascaba su cabeza. El rubio lo miró con reproche y volvió su vista a la profesora.

-_¡Se acabó! _–Esta vez con su puño golpeo la mesa- _¡Todos están castigados! ¡Se quedarán a limpiar esté salón y el laboratorio de ciencias! Cada tubo de ensayo minuciosamente… ¿Entendieron?_

Un "Maaaah" general resonó en todo el salón y discretamente el rubio de ojos azules levantaba la mano.

-_Si Roxas, puedes quedarte si gustas_ –La voz se le suavizaba cuando se trataba de su alumno estrella- _¡Y también harán un informe de diez mil palabras sobre la maldición de los hombres lobos!_

Nuevamente el "Maaaah" general y de sí, otra vez levantaba la mano.

-_Sí Roxas, puedes hacerlo de veinte páginas o más, recuerda también tomar en cuenta los diferentes puntos de vista de varios científicos_ –Roxas sonrió satisfecho a la vez que se ocultaba bajo su libro de "Teoría de la vida volumen 30" al recibir un inminente bombardeo de bolas de papel por parte de sus compañeros- _¿Quedo todo claro?_

-_Si señorita Gainsborough_ –Unisonaron no muy felices el resto de los alumnos.

-_Hasta entonces niños_ –Se despedía Aerith con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios muy al contrario de lo que antes ocurrió, tomando sus y yéndose hacia su próxima clase.

Después de eso, el resto de las demás clases siguió en su auge casi normal hasta la hora de salida, donde todo el salón tuvo que quedarse para cumplir su castigo; Roxas también aunque sabía que el castigo no lo involucraba a él. Hasta el anochecer, cuando ya habían terminado de limpiar minuciosamente los 500 tubos de ensayos del laboratorio de ciencias.

-_A veces te pasas…_ -Replicaba el rubio caminando junto al peliplata en dirección a sus respectivos hogares- _Deberías prestarle atención a la clase, estás repitiendo curso con esa misma materia y todavía te quedas dormido…_

-_Si esa materia no fuera tan aburrida quizá si la tomaría en cuenta_ –Frunció el ceño- _Además, yo no fui el único que se quedó dormido en esa clase_

_-¿Y si todos se tiraran de un puente lo harías? _

-_Con tal de no escuchar a Aerith, sí_ –Miró al rubio con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios. Roxas simplemente negó con la cabeza- _¿Qué? Que yo no sea un fanático por los lobos…_

-_Licántropos Riku_ –Le corrigió sonando sereno a pesar de que el mayor estaba comenzando a desesperarlo- _Se llaman licántropos_

-_Como sea_ –Bufó girando los ojos- A _estas alturas debería dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas…_

-_No son cuentos de hadas _–Lo mira de reojo con una expresión totalmente neutra- _Es historia, tú sabes bien que eso paso…_

-_Da igual…_

Roxas giró los ojos suspirando derrotado, simplemente ya no conseguía que hacer para ayudar al peliplata con su promedio académico, bien sabía que Riku a veces era como le decía: "Un idiota sin remedio alguno" Pero tenía una muy, pero muy minúscula y microscópica esperanza de que bajo ese mar de hormonas y cafeína hubiera un buen estudiante; o en caso más extremo una dimensión paralela donde Riku sea el nerd sin vida social y él; el chico popular y buena onda, Ya de mucho tenía de que él padre del peliplata le pidiera a su padre que le pidiera a él ser el tutor de su hijo.

¡Sí! Nada complacía más a un padre que hacer que otro chico un año menor que su hijo fuera su tutor.

Pero; para Roxas Strife, el mejor estudiante de la secundaria Oblivion, de altas calificaciones y próximo a obtener una beca universitaria, el tener a alguien como Riku que pensaba que aparte de ser un idiota sin remedio alguno, también era un anormal, egocéntrico, fracasado y de pocas capacidades intelectuales, hasta un hombre lobo se ve más decente junto a él. Y como a él le encanta los retos de nivel académico acepto ser su tutor, aún está tratando de verle el lado positivo a su decisión ya después de un tiempo.

Pero; para Riku Hojo, el rubio no era más que un nerd, pero un nerd con dignidad porqué si no fuera por "sus grandes influencias" de seguro tendría lentes, granos y usaría los pantalones hasta el ombligo. Aparte de nerd, presumido; siempre queriendo sobresalir entre todos y restregarles en la cara sus logros. Y aparte de presumido; un tremendo neurótico, con grandes, pero grandes crisis nerviosas, sí Roxas llegará a sacar una mala nota de seguro se ahogaría con su propia baba o que estaría dispuesto a entregarle su alma a Satanás con tal de destruir a sus "enemigos naturales" los bravucones.

Riku y Roxas estaban pero taaan lejos de ser igual que el otro; mientras que uno preferiría pasarse de 37 horas frente a la PC, y el otro se la pasaba estudiando hasta en navidad. Mientras uno prefería salir con sus "amigos", el otro se quedaba en casa leyendo sus comics o jugando sus extraños videojuegos. ¿Podría ser que ambos se tengan envidia del uno con el otro? Roxas meditaba esa pregunta mientras que Riku estaba seguro de que el rubio lo envidiaba a él y no él al rubio.

Por las calles de Destiny Island no se veía ni un alma, las luces de los faroles y de las casas estaban encendidas pero, todo estaba cerrado. A través de las ventanas no se podía ver nada, solo las cortinas, tan siquiera podía verse las sombras de los que residían en esas casas atrás ellos. Tanto Roxas como Riku comenzaban a tensarse, la calle estaba muy vacía y quizá esta sea la única vez en donde estaban de acuerdo en algo: ¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan lejos de la academia? ¿Y por qué demonios se fueron a pie?

-_¡A-Apresuremosnó!_ –Mencionaba nervioso Roxas, mirando al peliplata que se encontraba igual de nervioso que él, pero obvio no lo demostraba tanto.

Riku accedió sin dudar a la petición del menor. Ambos apresuraron un poco más el paso, y al mayor se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de correr y así llegar más rápido a su casa. Roxas no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, miró a ambos lados sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y empezó a correr tras el mayor.

-_¡R-Riku, e-espérame!_

El mayor era mucho más rápido que él –Claro, los nerd nunca son buenos para la educación física- Y volteó a ver al menor desesperado por alcanzarlo, estaba a punto de decirle algo que de por seguro era alguna burla, no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando choco contra alguien y seguidamente el rubio chocó contra él. Riku estaba a punto de reclamarle a quien se le dio la magnífica idea de pararse en medio cuando estaba corriendo, cuando una especie de manto negro lo rodeo completamente y lo levantó del suelo apresándolo fuertemente. Roxas no se movía de miedo, y también se vio apresado por un mismo manto negro y levantado del suelo como su compañero.

-_¡Vaya! Las cosas que encuentro en la noche no siempre son así de divertidas como ustedes dos._

Una mujer rubia sonreía satisfecha de haber atrapado con sus grandes alas a su próxima cena. Ambos chicos forcejeaban para intentar ser liberados pero mientras más lo hacía ella más apretaba sus alas haciendo que gimieran de dolor. Miró a ambos chicos con sus orbes azules llenos de sed de sangre, estiro sus manos para acariciar en la cabeza a ambos chicos como si de niños pequeños se tratasen. Suavemente tomó la barbilla de ambos para que la miraran fijamente, sobre los labios de cada uno paso su dedo pulgar, su larga garra raspaba un poco la piel sobre el labio superior de ellos.

-_Dejen de temblar pequeños niños…_ -Su voz tenía un tono entre maligno y maternal a la vez- _Todo pasará muy rápido, ¿Quién de ustedes quiere comenzar? O mejor, ¿Con cuál de ustedes comenzaré?_

Sonrió descaradamente mostrando finamente sus colmillos. Roxas comenzó a llorar de miedo mientras que Riku forcejeaba más. Sus ojos se movieron entre ambos chicos descifrando a cuál de ellos dos se debería comer primero. Su mirada, paro sobre Roxas y esté cerró los ojos esperando que todo sea solo una pesadilla. Roxas sentía como se movía, o mejor dicho la mujer lo acercaba más hacía ella, sin embargo después de un momento sintió como el ala dejaba de apresarlo y caía de bruces al suelo.

-_¿Ya estoy muerto?_ –Abrió lentamente los ojos viendo sus temblorosas manos. ¿Estaba muerto y todavía sentía miedo?

-_¡Roxas mira! _–Roxas giró a ver a su derecha donde también estaba Riku tirado en el suelo apuntando hacia algo. Giró a ver de qué se trataba pero no creía lo que estaba viendo sus ojos.

Ahora, a unos metros de donde estaban la imagen de una feroz bestia los acompañaba. De pelaje castaño, sus garras plateadas brillaban a la luz de la luna al igual que sus grandes colmillos blancos. Con una sola mano tenía apresada a la vampiresa de su cuello, sus brillantes y afilados ojos amarillos miraban con furia a los asesinos ojos azules de la mujer. Con sus grandes alas arremetió contra él separándolos a una distancia considerable.

-_¡Roxas, vamos! _–El mayor tomó a Roxas por el brazo quien seguía embelesado viendo la escena. Se ocultaron tras unos botes de basura sacando sus cabezas por ambos lados tratando de ver.

La bestia se levantó sin el menor signo de daño, mientras que la mujer se agarraba el cuello y tosía levemente por la presión ejercida. La rubia gruñó mostrando sus grandes colmillos al igual que lo hizo el lobo, con el impulso de sus alas se abalanzo sobre él, el lobo la tomó en el aire y la lanzó contra el suelo manteniendo sus alas pegadas a este.

-_Esto es tan…._ –No conseguía que palabras decir para ese momento-

-_A-Ah…_

-_¡Roxas, no te vayas a desmayar! _

-_L-Lo siento…_

La vampiresa pateo el pecho del lycan con la suficiente fuerza como para matar a alguien al instante, pero no para un lobo, este solo gimió de dolor mientras retrocedía, la mujer aprovecho para encestarle un fuerte golpe en la quijada y luego tomarlo del cuello, alzando vuelo con la bestia en su mano.

-_Veamos si los perros pueden caer en cuatro patas_ –Lanzó este al suelo quien lo golpeo de lleno.

El lycan se levantó sacudiendo los escombros del asfalto de su pelaje mientras una risa sepulcral salió de sus fauces. De un salto tomó la pierna de la vampira hasta lanzarla contra al suelo al igual que ella lo hizo a él, no la soltó en ningún momento y comenzó a alzarla y golpearla en contra el suelo repetidamente dejando casi un gran hoyo en el asfalto. La soltó y tomó del cuello de su camisa para después lanzarla en contra de la puerta de un auto que quedó destruido al instante. La rubia se separo del auto tambaleándose, hilillos de sangre descendían de sus sienes y de la comisura de su boca, sus garras comenzaron a crecer a unos 40 o 50 centímetros más, nuevamente se abalanzo sobre esté con la intención de clavar sus garras en el pecho del lupino, primero con la derecha el otro se la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. Luego la intentó con la izquierda y fue lo mismo, el lycan rugió y sus ojos amarillos brillaron.

La mefista se esforzaba por liberarse del agarre del lupino. Abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos los cuales comenzaban a crecer también y en su intento desesperado de liberarse mordió el velludo cuello del lycan. Un enorme gruñido/gemido salió del hocico de este jalando a la rubia para sacársela de encima, ahora sangre impregnaba sus hebras castañas, aprovecho la distracción del lupino para rasguñar el pecho de él causando otro gruñido/gemido de su parte. El lupino también quería jugar con sus garras y de un simple movimiento corto el cuello de la mujer, una espesa y grotesca sangre emano de la gran herida de este y de la boca de ella quien trataba de cerrarla con el uso de sus manos. Ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para ella; su piel comenzaba a romperse y sus alas se volvían una enorme masa de un extraño líquido negruzco que cayó en el asfalta y empezó a emerge humo como si fuera algún tipo de líquido corrosivo. Su piel terminó de romperse dejando ahora solo a la vista un esqueleto grisáceo que se convirtió en polvo al final.

Los chicos quienes estuvieron presentes durante toda la pelea no podían creer lo que pasaba frente a ellos. El lycan se retorció y cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándose la herida de su pecho, grandes gotas carmesí caían al pavimento. Riku y Roxas con temor salieron de su escondite sin tratar de hacer el menor ruido, aun así el lupino los oyó y giro a verlos, quedaron paralizados ante su mirada feroz. Como si fuera el viento, el pelaje del lobo comenzaba a "irse" dejando atrás esa fiera imagen de un licántropo de casi un metro noventa para pasar a la imagen de…

¿Un chico? Un chico que en apariencia parecía de la misma edad de Roxas, de cabello castaño y lo que más caracterizaba aparte de su ropa rasgada era sus orejas, eran puntiagudas. Su mirada paso de ser unos orbes amarillentos a unos simples e inocentes orbes azul cielo. El ahora chico sonrió con simpleza, cayendo agotado e inconsciente al suelo. Los otros dos se acercaron a este y agacharon a verlo, aún atónitos de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos.

-_¿C-Como es esto posible?_ –Decía Roxas mirando al peliplata totalmente incrédulo y luego volvió hacía el chico.

-_¿No_ _será a caso un hombre lobo?_ –Preguntó como si este fuera obvio hasta que recibió la mirada reprobatoria del rubio.

-_¿Te lo tengo que volver a explicar?_ –Bramó- _¡Es un licántropo Riku!_

-_¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

-_Te lo tengo que volver a explicar_ –Suspiro ladeando negativamente su cabeza.

-_Está herido, será mejor que lo ayudemos_ –Antes de que Roxas tan siquiera pudiera reclamar el mayor había tomado al chico lycan por los brazos y trataba de acomodárselo en la espalda, Roxas comprendió y ayudó también a hacerlo. La sangre manchaba la blanca camisa de su uniforme pero no parecía que le preocupaba.

-_¿A dónde lo vamos a llevar? _–Preguntó el rubio mirando desconcertado al mayor.

-_A tu casa; es la que queda más cerca_

-_¡¿A mí casa? ¡P-Pero...! _–Tampoco pudo terminar la frase puesto que el mayor comenzó a correr dejando al rubio atrás nuevamente.

Roxas volvió a echar un último vistazo al desastroso lugar en donde se vivió una batalla que jamás olvidaría, un nuevo escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a correr despavoresido en dirección al mayor.

-_¡R-Riku, espérame!_

* * *

Si les gustos please dejenme un review 3 Acepto las críticas -Aunque a veces tenga que golpearme contra la pared para ello (?)-

Loca Fuera

Peace and Love~~


	2. Cap 2- ¿Acaso es real?

**Como que después de medio siglo fue que me digne a seguir con esto (?) En serio lamento tardar MUCHO en subir los cap ;_;U No quiero abandonar para nada la historia pero como dicen: "Un poco mas de flojera y entro en coma" xDU ¿Como abandonar la flojera? LOL Pues de antemano agradezco a aquellas personas que me dieron fav y story alert 3**

* * *

-_Voy a morir…_ -Se repetía el rubio varias veces mordiéndose las uñas de su mano derecha; hasta morderse un dedo el cual lo hizo reaccionar y dejar de hacer eso- _¡Si me descubren estaré frito!_

Ambas pasos pasan a su cabeza dándose pequeños golpes con los dedos tratando de hacer que su cerebro trabajará en maquinarse un nuevo plan. Caminó apresuradamente entre la oscuridad tropezándose con una caja casi hasta el punto de tambalearse pero logra mantener el equilibrio agarrándose de una lámpara de sala. Intenta seguir su camino y nuevamente se tropieza con una vieja bicicleta algo oxidada y sin una rueda, cayendo encima de una pila de periódicos viejos los cuales le salvaron de darse un fuerte golpe con la madera del suelo; siguió arrastrándose hasta lograr llegar a la ventana, la cual era lo único que; gracias a la luz de la luna, alumbraba esa parte del lugar. Justo debajo de ella, una vieja colchoneta azul gastado; encima de esta y durmiendo plácidamente descansaba aquel chico de hebras castañas que lo salvó de ser la cena de un vampiro.

Exactamente, ¿Dónde se encontraban ambos chicos ahora? Estaban en la casa de Roxas, mejor dicho en su ático. Después de presenciar aquella escena entre un lobo y un vampiro peleando ferozmente, en el cual el lobo resultó ganador pero quedando mal herido de por medio. Riku sugirió dejar al chico en la casa del rubio. Roxas por su parte le reclamo de porqué no lo dejaba mejor en la suya, su casa era más grande y tenía más cuartos. El peliplata le dijo que no quería alarmar a los empleados de ella, y que tenía que dar una explicación de porqué llego tarde más el porqué tiene sangre en su camisa; y otras cosas más que tenía que ver con su popularidad y quien sabe que más.

Maldito niño rico…

Además de que la casa del rubio estaba a unas cuantas calles antes de la del peliplata, sería "lo mejor". Riku primero pensó en dejar al castaño sobre la cama de Roxas; Roxas no quería que sus sabanas se mancharan con sangre. Después pensó en dejarla sobre la cama de la hermana del rubio; y este dijo que no quería espantarla más de lo que ya estaba. Así que lo preferible fue dejarlo en el ático. Lleno de polvo, cosas viejas, telarañas, ratas y humedad, no sería justo incluso para alguien como él lupino, pero que otra opción tenía.

Aceptó de mala gana y subieron al castaño a el dejándolo reposar sobre su colchoneta vieja. La otra gran idea del mayor fue largarse del lugar y dejar a Roxas con el chico además de que Riku no sabe para nada de primeros auxilios y por suerte –O desgracia del otro- Roxas sí.

_-¡Ya me las pagará ese infeliz!_ -¡Oh sí! Lo castigaría haciéndolo buscar la raíz cuadrada de 0,5. Un castigo que solo a un nerd se le ocurriría.

Roxas se levantó sacudiendo el polvo en sus pantalones y dar unos simples pasos hasta estar a un lado de la colchoneta. Se sentó en el suelo para ver al castaño un poco más de cerca, realmente no se podía creer los que sus ojos estaban viendo; ¿Era acaso este chico, un licántropo? No lo era, ¡Es un licántropo! Si el mismo había presenciado como un ser bestial había aparecido de la nada a ayudarlos y hasta vio como le dio fin a esa mujer que intentaba matarlos. ¡Aquello era simplemente genial y ya tenía ganas de contárselo a su profesora! La única persona que le creería.

El rubio no sabía si aquello era un golpe de suerte o lo habían maldecido de una forma muy cruel y despiadada –Y con Riku ya tenía suficiente- Por otra parte; así aprovecharía para estudiar a uno de ellos más de cerca. Observaba cada detalle de este, desde su ropa rasgada hasta las vendas alrededor de su torso. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las orejas de este, bien sabía que cuando un licántropo se transformaba toda parte de su cuerpo se volvía como las de un lobo de gran tamaño, pero al volver a su forma humana algunas partes minúsculas adquirían una forma entre lo salvaje y lo habitual, como por ejemplo que aún mantuvieran sus colmillos y sus garras; ¿Y sus orejas? Pues estas tomaban una forma humana pero con la punta alargada, casi como las de un elfo; pero mas pequeñas.

Y por más ridículo que sonará, a Roxas le estaba ganando la necesidad de tocarlas. ¡Maldita sea la curiosidad científica! Roxas miró hacia los lados como si hubiera más gente ahí aparte de él y el inconsciente lupino, trago saliva y lentamente levantaba su mano. De cualquier forma no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿No? Estiró su dedo índice para aunque sea rozar la yema de este sobre la parte puntiaguda de esta…

Un poco más cerca… Solo un poco más…

-_¡ROXAS!_

_-¡AAAAH!_ –Gritó levantándose de golpe y llevó automáticamente ambas manos a su boca. Miró al chico quien seguía plácidamente dormido, quitó sus manos y suspiró con alivio, no lo había despertado.

_-¡Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! _–Una pequeña y chillona voz resonaba en todo el lugar llamando al rubio. Además de que una luz se movía de lado a lado como buscándolo, eso era una linterna y ya conocía a la dueña de esa vocecilla.

Miró una última vez al lupino antes de encaminarse hacia la pequeña, tropezándose nuevamente y con las mismas cosas de antes.

_-¡Xion!_ –Habló el rubio hasta que la niña llevó la linterna hacía su cara y lo encegueció al momento- _¡Agh! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Xion; la pequeña hermana de Roxas de tan solo nueve años había subido al ático. Apagó la linterna y miró al mayor frunciendo su ceño.

_-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?_ –Infló sus mejillas- _¿Qué haces tú aquí? Llevas más de una hora aquí, ¿Qué estás escondiendo?_

_-¡N-Nada!_ –Se apresuró en decir- No estoy haciendo nada, vete de aquí.

_-¡No es cierto!_ –Chilló- _¡Estas escondiendo algo! ¡Te oí a ti y a Riku hablando!_

Xion quiso caminar pero Roxas le tapaba cualquier forma de hacerlo.

_-¡Déjame ver que trajiste!_ –Chilló otra vez pataleando- _¡Quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver!_

-_Si no dices nada y bajas ahora te emprestaré los Kingdom Hearts_ –Los ojos azules de la menor brillaron llevando sus pequeñas manos a la altura de su pecho.

_-¿De veras, de veritas?_ –Preguntaba emocionada. Roxas suspiró y llevó su mano a las hebras negras de ella para revolvérselas de forma fraternal.

-_Sí, sí, ahora baja_ –Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de ella para ayudarla a bajar del ático por las escaleras plegables.

La menos bajo y se fue saltando y tarareando una canción alegremente, ahora en serio tenía que emprestarle esos videojuegos. Por ahora eso no importaba mucho. Una vez más Roxas se encaminó hacía el lupino, sí, por ese mismo camino, y se volvió a tropezar con las mismas cosas por tercera vez. Ya para cuando llegó y terminó de limpiarse la ropa pensó seriamente en quitar esas cosas de ahí y cuando bajó la vista para ver a su invitado.

Este ya no estaba en la colchoneta.

-¡E-Esto n-no e-es g-gracioso! –Miró hacía los lados como desesperado buscándolo pero nada. Sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a temblar, con miedo giraba lentamente su rostro para ver lo que tenía, una mano… Mejor dicho una mano con garras. Siguió dicha mano con la mirada hasta pasar por su brazo y así hasta ver los ojos azules del lupino que a su vez lo miraba a él.

_-¡E-E-Eh….! _

El castaño no entendía nada, entreabría la boca y ladeaba la cabeza de forma desatendida. En cambio Roxas…

_-¡A-Ah…. Aaah! _

Caía desmayado.

-0-0-

Para cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ahora él estaba recostado sobre la colchoneta, se incorporó mirando hacia otro lado buscando al castaño.

-_Hasta que despertaste _–El rubio viró el rostro topándose nuevamente con los orbes azules y curiosos del lupino.

Estaba sentado al lado de la colchoneta con las piernas flexionadas, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y el mentón sobre estos mismos. Roxas balbuceo comenzando a temblar nuevamente y echándose ligeramente hacía atrás, el castaño sonrió mostrando sus, ahora pequeños, brillantes colmillos.

Filosos y brillantes colmillos.

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ –Gritó el rubio provocando que el lupino se cubriera sus oídos con ambas manos. Roxas quedó sentado de rodillas sobre la colchoneta juntando sus manos en forma suplicante.

_-¡N-No me v-vayas a c-comer! Te daré indigestión si lo haces… ¡M-Mejor comete a Riku! ¡Todos ya sabemos que él no tiene futuro!_

_-¡Wow, wow, wow!_ –Decía el castaño soltando una ligera risa después, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho en una clara señal de calma.- _¿De dónde sacas eso de que te voy a comer? ¡No te voy a comer!_

Roxas quitó aquella actitud suplicante sonrojándose por la vergüenza al escuchar como el castaño nuevamente se reía de él. De seguro ahora piensa que todos los humanos son unos estúpidos gracias a él.

-_Soy Sora, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_R-Roxas…_

-_Okay Roxas, imagino que tú hiciste esto _–Señalo las vendas sobre su torso- ¡_Gracias! Te debo una._

Sora sonrió con total confianza y seguridad como si ya se hubiera hecho amigo del rubio, mientras que este solamente dudaba y seguía balbuceando por el miedo.

-_¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Vamos, sonríe!_

¿Ahora estaba siendo obligado a sonreír? ¡Esperen! No lo estaba obligando, solamente estaba tratando de calmarlo. Ya sabía que tenía que quitar algunos pensamientos de su cabeza; miró a los ojos del castaño que se veían alegres y entusiasta recordando la vez que antes eran dorados. Sora esperaba que sonriera como si fuera la meta de su vida. Una ligera y temerosa curvatura se formaba en los labios del rubio hasta que lentamente sus labios se abrían para mostrar unos aparatos metálicos sobre cada uno de sus dientes y que estos estaban conectados gracias a un hilo metálico. Tenía frenillos.

Bueno, algo de nerd debía de tener.

-_Bien_ –Asintió- _¿Dónde está el otro chico? El que estaba contigo cuando esa bruja los atacó._

-_El está en…_

El sonido de un auto aparcando lo hizo detenerse y girar a mirar por la ventana. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo causando curiosidad en el castaño que lo miraba intrigado. Roxas tragó saliva al ver por la ventana.

-_M-Mis padres_ –Dijo. Vio al castaño- _Lo bueno es que casi nunca entran al ático. ¡Quédate aquí! Ya regresó._

Roxas corrió para bajar del ático, Sora lo seguía con la mirada y alzaba un poco el hombro derecho a la vez que entrecerraba un ojo viendo como el rubio volvía a tropezarse una cuarta vez con todo. Bajo por las escaleras plegables y las intento subir varias veces hasta que por fin se quedaron arriba, y corrió hasta la cocina donde sus padres colocaban unas bolsas sobre la mesa y una caja de pizza.

-_Roxas_ –Llamó su madre mirándolo con preocupación- _¿Por qué estas tan sucio? ¿Te sucedió algo?_

-_Ahmmm… Estaba buscando algo en el ático… P-Para…. ¡Un trabajo! Sí, sí, un trabajo de ciencias_ –Sonrió forzado deseando que su madre le creyera.

Su madre lo miró con curiosidad, pero después sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-_Está bien, vete y cámbiate esa ropa que tenemos que cenar_ –Roxas asintió y se fue a su habitación para asearse y cambiarse la ropa.

Creo que debería darle ropa a Sora; pensó. Y algo de comer, ¿Me preguntó si los licántropos comen comida humana?

Salió de su cuarto con algunas ropas en sus brazos y caminó hacía la sala-comedor. Miró de reojo hacía esta misma y dejo la ropa sobre una pequeña mesita a su lado. Caminó hasta la mesa donde sus padres y Xion comían tranquilamente, su plato ya estaba servido con tres piezas de pizza.

-_Ehm… Papá, ¿Puedo comer en mi habitación? Tengo que terminar mi tarea._

-_No hay problema._

Agradeció y tomó su plato, se encaminó de regreso a su habitación. Agarro la ropa sobre la mesita y fue directamente al ático. Lo bueno es que la entrada al ático estaba al final del pasillo donde se encontraban cuatro puertas, del lado derecho el primer cuarto era suyo, a su lado el de su hermana. Del lado izquierdo el primero cuarto era el de su padre y el segundo era el baño que debía compartir con su hermana. –La habitación de sus padres tiene baño- Coloco la ropa sobre su hombro y estiró su mano para alcanzar una pequeña cuerda que colgaba del techo y jalarla echándose hacía atrás mientras las escaleras plegables salían hasta tocar el suelo. Subió usando únicamente su mano izquierda para sostenerse mientras la derecha tenía el plato.

El problema ahora sería el que si se tropezaba arruinaría las pizzas y la ropa. Su sorpresa fue ver su camino despejado, esto solamente tuvo que haberlo hecho una persona y esa persona estaba sentada sobre la misma colchoneta de antes sonrientemente.

-_Te traje esto_ –Agarro la ropa y se la dejo a un lado. Solamente era un pantalón largo y una franela de color gris- _Y esto…_ -Le enseño el plato con los pedazos de pizza- _… No sé si los licántropos comen comida humana, así que es lo mejor que pude conseguir._

-_Si lo hacemos, y gracias_ –Tomó el plato y agarro un pedazo de pizza para comenzar a devorárselo.

-_Bueno, yo tengo que bajar para ir a hacer mi tarea…. Supongo que puedes dormir aquí, que descanses._

Sora asintió con la cabeza –Su boca estaba llena y ocupada en otra cosa- Roxas bajó nuevamente por las escaleras luchando para que estas volvieran a quedarse arriba hasta lograrlo y se encaminó a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos ya había terminado con su tarea, y estaba hambriento. Fue hacía la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Abrió la cocina y se alegró de ver la caja de pizza, la tomó y abrió. Aun quedaban dos pedazos de pizza, los suficientes para él. Comió y bebió un vaso de leche después, boto la caja de pizza y regreso a su cuarto donde inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho sobre su cama para dormir.

Con la noche que tuvo, no es raro que se haya quedado dormido al instante.

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente Roxas despertó totalmente renovado y listo para ir a la escuela. Fue al baño a cepillar sus dientes y cambiarse al uniforme escolar. Fue hacía la cocina donde vio a su padre sentado leyendo el periódico, a su madre lavando los platos y a su hermana comiendo cereal.

-_Buenos días papá._

-_Buen día, hijo._

-_Buenos días mamá._

-_Buenos días, cariño._

-_Buenos días Xion._

-_Guenfo fguías_ –Hablaba con la boca llena de cereal.

-_Buenos días Sora….. ¿EH? ¡¿S-SORA?!_

En efecto ahí estaba el lupino con un delantal puesto ayudando a la madre de Roxas a secar los platos y acomodarlos en su lugar. Este le sonrió mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo colocaba sobre el mesón. La cara de Roxas no podía estar más consternada mientras señalaba al castaño.

_-¡Roxas! Es de mala educación señalar a alguien_ –Hablaba el rubio mayor mientras cambiaba la página de su periódico_- Y me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, jovencito._

_-¡P-Pero!_

-_Oh Roxas_ –Ahora hablaba la azabache mayor- _¿Por qué no nos dijiste que fuiste atacado por un vampiro? ¡Me has asustado mucho! Si no fuera por este chico ya estuvieras muerto, o al menos así es como no los cuenta._

_-¿C-Como?_

-_Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí señora Tifa, en verdad no tengo a donde ir…_

-_Lo que sea por el chico que salvó la vida de mi hijo _–Decía con un toque de admiración en su voz- _Bueno Roxas, ten mucho cuidado cuando regreses de camino al colegio, y te portas bien hoy… Tú también Xion._

-_Si mamá_ –Decía la pequeña colocando su plato en el lavaplatos.

-_Tú también Cloud _–Se lo decía con un tono de voz enojada y entornando los ojos. Mientras el mencionado escondía su rostro entre las hojas de su periódico como si aquello lo hiciera invisible.

Tifa tomó sus cosas y le hizo un ademán a Xion y a Cloud para comenzar a irse, le dio un gran abrazo a Roxas y un beso en la frente. El mayor pasó a un lado de él y le hizo una señal de "Ya hablaremos" con la mirada. Mientras que Xion le abrazo y lo jaló para que se inclinará y darle un beso en su mejilla. Todos salieron de la casa hacía el auto, al poco tiempo lo oyó prender y arrancar del sitio hasta no escucharlo más.

_-¿Cómo?_ –Volvió a mirar al castaño sin poder creérselo. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-_Pues, tenía hambre así que bajé para ver que conseguía, y tu hermanita me miró pero en vez de gritar lo que hizo fue tomar mi mano y llevarme hacía tus padres._

Ya conocía bien la inocencia de Xion.

_-¿Y mis padres?_

-_Bueno ellos si se sorprendieron, pero cuando les explique lo sucedido supieron cómo entenderme… Tú padre se alteró mucho y tú madre casi que se ponía a gritar pero ya después se calmaron y la señora me agradeció._

-_¿Y, saben que eres un…?_

-_Realmente no_ –Dijo- _Omití esa parte, solo le dije que tenía habilidad como caza vampiros… A propósito, no sabía que tu papá trabajaba de caza vampiros, con razón tu madre lo veía como enojada._

-_Sí, ella odia ese oficio_ –Decía ya más calmado- _Gracias por no decirles, y será mejor que desayune para irme a la escuela._

Todo parecía más calmado ahora, hasta su madre le permitió al castaño quedarse ahí, de seguro era su manera de agradecerle por todo. Para Roxas sería genial tener a un licántropo en su casa, así le saldrían más fáciles sus tareas que en vez de estar toda la noche buscando fuentes confiables en internet.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que… Sora estaba vivo conociendo lo que pasó hace muchos años?

* * *

Esta cosa me quedo bien larga LOL xDU Oh, si se preguntan como es que los padres de Roxas no se dieron cuenta de lo de las garras, los colmillos y las orejas, es que son despistados LOL (?) Nah broma, quizá pensaron que eso era ya normal en los nuevos "Cazadores" pero en el siguiente capitulo lo explicaré mejor 3

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, mentadas de madres, tomatazos, cartas bombas, denuncias y otras cosas más por favor dejarla en la gerencia (?).


	3. Cap 3 - Extinción

¡AL FIN! -Se siente realizada pero a la vez no (?)- Ya por fin subí otro cap -Llora de la felicidad- Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que soy muy vaga xDU Pero eso no significa que abandonaría algo a diestras y siniestras ewé Este fic le tengo muchas esperanzas ;w; 9.

**Vanguard Bunny:** Dude! Me disculpo especialmente contigo y espero que no se te haya olvidado esto xD

**Alex21KHVentus: **¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ;W; Me halagas diciendo que la pelea te recordo a Castlevania x3 Me hace sentir realizada xDDD Cloud el cazavampiros, me acordé de Buffy y ni idea del porqué xDD Puede que salga Vincent más adelante pero no quiero dar spoilers êwê (?) Lo de la leche, es que fue lo más normal que se me ocurrió xD Al principio quería hacer que se tomará una soda pero me dije: "Un nerd no toma soda antes de dormir D:" (?) Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado xD

* * *

¿Quién lo diría? Tener un licántropo en tu vida la hacía cien veces más fácil. Varias semanas habían pasado desde el incidente y el lupino se había adaptado bastante bien en la familia de Roxas, hacía las compras y cocinaba junto con Tifa, platicaba acerca de cacería de vampiros junto con Cloud e inclusive jugaba con Xion. Había que admitirlo; Sora era una de esas personas que valen más que todo el oro junto, tan amable, tan perseverante, tan alegre e hiperactivo; cualquiera que conociera la verdad acerca de él no lo vería como una bestia temible y asesina vampiros. Aún así, con todo el tiempo con ellos el rubio no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de su salvador, conjunto a eso tenía que esconder ciertas cosas bajo mentiras como el de sus puntiagudas orejas diciéndoles que era una enfermedad muy rara. Que nació con los colmillos largos por cuestiones de genética y que sus "uñas"… No importaba cuanta veces se las cortará; ¡Están volvían a crecer a una velocidad impresionante! Nada podía decir acerca de ello y agradeció a todo los Dioses de que sus padres decidieron no prestarle tanta atención a ese asunto.

Los únicos que conocían la verdad acerca del castaño eran; obviamente, Roxas y Riku. Y hablando del mencionado, este se apareció en la casa del rubio al día siguiente del atentado para ir con él a la escuela –Como han estado haciendo desde hace muchos años atrás- Y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Sora, aunque al contrario de Roxas no consideraba al lupino como "Su salvador" más bien el se consideraba "Él salvador del asesino de una vampiro".

Típico.

Su vista no se despegaba de las múltiples ventanas que había sobre la diminuta y colorida pantalla de su laptop. Tecleaba cada comando y cada nueva palabra sobre una sola ventana mientras que las otras eran ventanas de cosas comunes para los chicos de su edad, como tumblr o facebook; y wikipedia claro. Se echo hacía atrás pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla mientras leía su acabado y triunfante informe de biología de más de cinco mil palabras –Considerado muy pocas para él-

Por otro lado, el castaño se encontraba acostado en la cama de este. Con las manos cruzadas tras su nuca a forma de almohada a pesar de tener una a su lado, y con una pierna sobre la otra. Su mirada a veces pasaba del techo a Roxas –Más bien a la espalda de este- De Roxas al techo, del techo a Roxas y así sucesivamente.

-_Oye Roxas…_ -Cansado ya de tanto silencio se dispuso a hablar, aunque hizo una mueca cuando nuevamente escuchó el sonido de las teclas_-… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Riku?_

-_Uhmm… ¿Desde cuándo?_ –Se preguntó así mismo tratando de recordar, tan siquiera se dignó a voltear a ver a Sora- _Desde que éramos unos niños, quizá desde mucho antes; nuestros padres se conocen desde hace mucho y siempre han tenido una relación así como de "Amigos-Enemigos"…_

-_¿Y… Es tu mejor amigo?_

-_Pues… Sí y a la vez no_ –Cerró una de las ventanas de su laptop y abrió otra- _¡Jojo! Apuesto a que no te creerías lo que estoy a punto de decirte…_

Apresurado, Sora se levantó para quedar sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Roxas esta vez sí se giró para mirarlo.

-_Riku antes era un niño tímido, torpe y llorón_ –Decía entre ligeras risillas_- No hablaba mucho con otros niños y tenía miedo a quedarse solo… Pero eso después cambió cuando entramos a secundaria y se alistó en el equipo de futbol de ella, de un momento a otro su personalidad cambió y se volvió popular… Ahora solamente habla del futbol, de su imagen, de las chicas y bla bla bla…_

¡Wow! Sora no se podía creer aquella tan… Abrupta transformación de este; bueno sí. El chico que conoció aquel día tenía la pinta de ser de esos chicos que están orgullosos de su orgullo y que tiene muchas fanes y cosas así. Pero saber que antes era un chico muy introvertido; era algo impresionante.

-_Se que ya no habla conmigo en la escuela porque como soy "un nerd"_ –Hizo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos- _No debe poner en riesgo "su popularidad", pero cuando estamos acá si lo hace como si lo demás no importará…_

Rodó los ojos y se volteó para darle otra vez atención a su laptop.

-_Es solo un idiota hipócrita…_ -Miró de reojo la hora en el reloj de esta y casi que pegaba un grito cuando lo hizo- _¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡VOY TARDEEEEEEEEEE!_

Se paro lo más apresurado que pudo haciendo que la silla se cayera de golpe al suelo. Corrió por todos lados de su habitación tirando más cosas; el lupino con suma tranquilidad se paraba de la cama con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al armario del chico. Mientras cosas volaban por el aire a causa de Roxas este sacó su camisa del armario y estiró su mano hasta que el rubio lo tomará entre sus carreras, luego se dirigió a su cama donde tomó el pantalón y sus botas haciendo el mismo proceso. Seguidamente fue a donde una de las sillas donde se hallaba el bolso de este, terminó por meter los libros en él y colocarse a un lado de la puerta la cual abrió; entonces Roxas salió disparado tomando el bolso y ya lo único que escuchó fueron los fuertes pasos del rubio corriendo por el pasillo.

Y pensar que esto sucede casi todos los días.

-_Los humanos sí que son divertidos._

-0-0-

La tempestad de su mañana ya había acabado, para Roxas al menos. Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor conversando, riendo y comiendo.

-_¿Terminaron el informe de biología? _–Dijo. Jugueteaba con las coles de brúcelas de su ensalada con la cuchara.

-_Es para dentro de dos días Roxas… _-Decía una de sus compañeros, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-_Yo llevó la mitad_ –Decía otro, de contextura gorda.

-_Yo apenas llevó el título_ –Y decía el último de ellos. De cabellera rubio cenizo y ojos azules. Roxas se sentía medio indignado, bueno eso pasa cuando eres el único de todos tus amigos que hace su tarea dos días antes de entregarlo.

Como era típico a esa hora, el equipo de futbol paso por en medio del comedor con su característico uniforme; claro, no faltaba que cierto peliplata estuviera entre ellos y por cosa del destino quiso acercarse hasta donde el nerd y su disque amigos.

-_Hayner_ –Le llamó haciendo que el mencionado le pusiera bastante atención- _Faltaste hoy al entrenamiento._

_-¿Había hoy entrenamiento? _–Se levantó abruptamente colocando las manos sobre la mesa sin poder creérselo.

Lo que el peliplata no se creía es que Hayner, siendo del equipo de futbol de la academia se la pasará con un grupo de… Bueno, ninguno era popular. Pence era parte del equipo de Ajedrez y Olette era la fotógrafa del club de periodismo, nada de eso era "Cool" o "Increíble". El de cabellera ceniza metió de golpe todas sus cosas a su bolso –Y sin fijarse también metió la bandeja de comida en ella- Salió corriendo a toda prisa en dirección contraria.

Segundos después volvió a pasar donde ellos al darse cuenta de que iba por el camino equivocado.

-_¡OLETTE! _–Una nueva voz se unió a ellos, de la nada apareció una chica de la misma edad que ella, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules- _¡Olette, Olette, Olette!_

-_¿Qué pasa Naminé? _–Preguntó un tanto alarmada al ver la forma tan rápida en como llego la rubia.

Naminé era compañera de clases de Roxas y Riku, por ser la más bonita del salón de una vez la catalogaron como popular; pero en verdad ella no se considera así. ¡Oh! Y es parte del club de periodismo, tiene como puesto el de reportera junto con su hermana melliza, Kairi –A quien también consideran popular- Sí, tampoco Riku sabía porque se la pasaba con ellos.

-_¡Olette! ¡El conserje Demyx se cayó por las escaleras del segundo piso_! –Olette solo abrió los ojos de par en par, creyendo que su amiga ya se había vuelto loca y ahora disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno- _Pero en verdad lo empujaron, ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a reportar la noticia antes de que Selfie nos gane!_

Olette hizo una seña de "Okidoki", colgando su bolso en su hombro y de ahí saco su cámara profesional. Ambas chicas se despidieron del trió y se fueron velozmente hacía donde había ocurrido el accidente. Solamente quedaban Pence, Roxas y Riku en la mesa, pero en eso Pence se levanto excusándose de que tenía que hacer algo en el club de ajedrez y se fue de ahí.

Ahora solamente quedaban el rubio y el peliplata, mas el incomodo silencio.

-_Ejem… Bueno, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

-_¡Ah sí! _–Decía el mayor saliendo de su ensimismamiento- _Necesito que me presté tu cuaderno de matemáticas._

El rubio solo suspiró, buscando entre su bolso el dichoso cuaderno de matemáticas. Al obtenerlo estaba a punto de pasárselo al peliplata cuando en un dos por tres alguien ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos.

_-¡OYE!_

-_Ah gracias, lo necesitaba_ –Decía con malicia el chico mientras que otros dos se reían de esa fechoría.

-_Devuélvele el cuaderno Seifer_ –Dijo Riku con calma. Seifer solo se bufó hojeando el cuaderno y haciendo que "accidentalmente" se rompieran y cayeran las hojas al suelo, mientras tanto Roxas se jalaba el cabello y estaba a punto de hiperventilarse.

-_¡Basta! _–Expresó el menor, lanzándose por su cuaderno- _¡Devuélvemelo!_

El menor se levantó intentando agarrar su cuaderno pero Seifer fue más veloz lanzándosela a uno de sus compañeros, y así siguieron lanzándose en cuaderno de uno en uno mientras Roxas saltaba desesperado por él además de que estaba comenzando a romperse.

-_¡Oigan basta! _–Decía Riku metiéndose en medio de ellos- _¡Deja ya el juego infantil Seifer y devuelve el maldito cuaderno!_

Seifer, el típico bravucón abusón de la escuela; simplemente emitió un "Ah" cuando vio frente a él la figura de Riku. Soltó el cuaderno lanzándolo a la mesa y se cruzó los brazos mirando fijamente a los ojos al otro.

-_¡Vaya vaya! Pero si es el famoso Riku _–Le miraba de arriba hacia abajo- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a los nerds?_

Riku estuvo a punto de mascullar algo pero se quedó callado al último minuto; una simple pregunta lo estaba haciendo dudar además se fijo que se habían acercado algunos alumnos a ver la "pelea". Seifer le agarro por el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a que lo mirará otra vez a los ojos.

_-¡Solamente deja a Roxas en paz quieres!_ –Al decir eso tanto Seifer como los demás se sorprendieron. Roxas, quien recogía las hojas sueltas de su cuaderno sonrió ladinamente al escuchar eso.

Quizá dentro de todo ese mar de popularidad todavía existía el viejo Riku.

-_Lo necesito para copiarme las tareas _–Muy, muy dentro de él- _Si no paso este año mi padre me mata, así que hazme el favor y quítate del camino._

Golpeo la mano del otro provocando que este gruñera cerrando sus puños. Lo que todo se esperaban es que se comenzará una pelea campal: Bravucón contra popular; inclusive habían empezaron a cantar en coro "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

-_¡Wow, Wow! ¡No se peleen! _–Decía Roxas agitando las manos- _Eso no es necesario…_

-_¡Cállate nerd!_ –Unisonaron ambos haciendo que el menor se encogiera y se echará hacía atrás como bien diciendo "No me hagan caso, estoy loco".

-_Pero el nerd tiene razón_ –Inquirió Riku alzando el mentón de forma altiva- _No es necesario puesto que no eres rival para mí… Mejor vete con tu lamebotas a otro lugar._

Aquello sí que fue un golpe para el orgullo de Seifer y sus lame… Es decir, amigos. En cambio Riku sonrió satisfecho por ello, a punto de darse media vuelta para largarse cuando sintió el puño del otro sobre su rostro obligándolo a caer al suelo.

-_Te lo ganaste niño bonito, esto va por la casa_ –Crujió sus nudillos preparándose para lanzar el siguiente golpe.

-_¡Alto! _–Ahora una nueva voz se abría paso entre todos. Tanto Roxas como Riku no pudieron abrir más la boca de la impresión. En medio de toda la multitud estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Sora.

¿Qué hace ahí?... ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?... ¿Cómo entró a la escuela?

-¿S-Sora? –Miró al mencionado extrañado, y más aún cuando este se siguió abriendo paso y se puso a un lado de él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿El popular necesita que lo defiendan?_ –Tanto él como sus lame… Amigos se rieron de forma sardónica. El lupino se acercó a este y le empujo de forma violenta- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también quieres que te golpee?!_

-_Quiero ver que lo intentes_ –Decía confiado el castaño.

-_Valientes palabra para alguien que aseguró su muerte_ –Y así, Seifer se preparó para lanzar el golpe, tomando un poco de impulso se llevó el puño derecho hacía atrás dispuesto a todo lanzó el golpe hacía el castaño.

E impresionantemente esté lo detuvo con la mano.

-_¿Qué?_ –Seifer intentó liberarse pero el castaño lo tenía bien agarrado sin escapatoria alguna, desesperado lanzó su otro puño a lo cual Sora esquivó con facilidad, jaló de la mano que tenía prensada y obligó a Seifer a que se moviera. Cuando el cuerpo de Seifer había tocado al de Sora, usando su mano libre la posiciono sobre su pecho, en un dos por tres lo había alzado al aire como si de un muñeco de trapo fuera.

Y con una mano.

-_¡¿Pero qué?! _-¡Era demasiado increíble ver como un chico que a simple vista parecía menor y más débil que el bravucón pudo alzar a alguien, y con una sola mano!- _¡Bastardo, suéltame!_

Pataleaba y se movía intentando que sus pies volvieran a sentir el suelo una vez más. Sora coloco su otra mano en el pecho del mayor a la par de la otra, todos exclamaron impresionados pero tuvieron que abrirse camino cuando vieron el cuerpo de Seifer siendo lanzado como vil pelota y "encestado" en un bote de basura. Los "amigos" de Seifer fueron directamente hacía donde él para intentar sacarlo de la basura mientras que Sora se limpiaba las manos como el vencedor que era.

Durante todo ese tiempo Riku y Roxas estaban boquiabiertos, pero al rubio su impresión se fue volviendo poco a poco una sonrisa.

-_Sora_ –Llamó el rubio- _¿Cómo entraste acá?_

-_Pues, por la ventana _–Decía volteándose a verlo- _Estaba aburrido en tu casa, así que vine a visitarlos, pero vi como ese chico los estaba molestando así que le di su merecido_.

-_Ejem…_

Todos notaron después de la gran batalla el constante sonido que hacía el tacón al golpear el suelo; nadie se había dado cuenta de que al igual que el castaño; la profesora Aerith se encontraba ahí quien había estado presenciando desde principio a fin cada cosa que pasaba. El resto comenzaron a dispersarse, el trío también intentaba largarse y entonces…

-_Ustedes tres, _-Pararon en seco al escuchar la voz de la castaña- _Vengan conmigo._

Riku bufó con fastidio y Roxas tragó saliva con miedo mientras que Sora, bueno él ni estudiante era así que no sabía para que lo quería, de todas formas nada perdía con averiguarlo.

-0-0-

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el grupo de chicos habían llegado hasta la oficina de la señorita Gainsborough; la castaña se dio la vuelta para encararse con los dos ojiazules y el ojiturquesa. Su vista pasó hacía el rubio quien temblaba de miedo como si le fuera a hacer algo a su alumno preferido.

-_Roxas, se que a ti te molestan mucho así que no veo el porqué te pones_ nervioso –El menor suspiró- Tu estas a salvo.

Y sonrió. Ahora su mirada pasaba al peliplata que nuevamente suspiro con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos desviando su mirada.

-_Riku, a pesar de esa actitud tan fanfarrona que tienes, no eres de meterte en problemas, te estaré vigilando _–Le hizo una seña de vigilancia con los dedos.

Ahora, venía Sora. El lupino se encontraba más tranquilo que los otros dos, con una sonrisa de par en par y con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, aún cuando Aerith se le acercaba lentamente él ni se movía ni se inmutaba por la presencia de la mayor. Ya tenía a la mujer lo suficientemente cerca de él, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando le tomó los brazos para luego pasar a sus manos, parecería extraño pero Aerith tenía un ligero brillo de admiración en los ojos.

-_Esa fuerza que vi,-_Le dio vuelta a las manos del lupino para vérselas_- Garras,orejas puntiagudas y…_-Una de sus manos soltó la del lupino y nerviosamente tomaba con suavidad la quijada del chico apretándola obligándolo a que abriera un poco su boca y se fijará en los pronunciados colmillos que tenía. No, aun cuando le estaba haciendo eso, a Sora no se le hacía raro o abrumador.

-_E-Ehmm…. S-Señorita G-Gainsborough_

_-¡Eres un hombre lobo!_ –Exclamó emocionada soltando las manos del lupino. Sora hizo una ligera mueca torciendo sus labios mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-¡No soy un hombre lobo, soy un licántropo!_ –Se cruzó de brazos ofendido por haberlo confundido con una imitación barata.

Aerith tuvo que reprimirse un grito fangirl de su garganta; en cambio Roxas parecía estar a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa/respiratoria y Riku había quedado boquiabierto por ello. ¡¿Qué no se supone que eso debía ser un secreto para TODOS?!

_-¿Y cómo se dio cuenta?_ –Pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-_P-Pues…_ -Intento recobrar su compostura tosiendo levemente- Es que nadie ha visto a un licántropo u a un hombre lobo desde hace mucho así que nadie se da cuenta de esos detalles –Sonrió orgullosa- _Salvó yo que tengo maestría en antropología e historia._

-_Un momento, ¿Nadie ha visto a un licántropo antes? ¿Pero cómo? Si vivimos en todas partes y muy cerca de los humanos._

Ante la incógnita del lupino Aerith se sorprendió y miró a ambos chicos presentes, con la simple mirada que tenían ya sabía lo que significaba; Sora no sabía nada.

-_Es que, verás Sora…_ -Dijo Roxas acercándose hasta donde él rascándose la nuca, como si tratará de buscar las palabras adecuadas para el chico- _… Los licántropos; llevan más de cuatro siglos extintos._

-_… ¿Qué?_

-_Sora_ –Esta vez hablaba la mayor, usando un tono de voz calmado al ver en el estado de sorpresa que se había puesto el lupino- _Hace más de 453 años que los licántropos y los hombres lobos se extinguieron…_

Todos esperaban un grito o un gruñido por parte del castaño; hasta esperaban que el chico le diera por querer destruir el lugar en un ataque de irá prominente, sin embargo por respuesta obtuvieron fue una risa, una risa bastante animada como si hubieran contado un chiste.

-_¡Hahaha, ustedes los humanos sí que son divertidos_! –Su dedo índice paso a su rostro quitándose una ligera lágrima que se había escapado de su parpado.

-_¡Pero es verdad! _–Ahora se alzó Riku_- Sora, pregúntate esto… ¿Por qué nos sorprendimos cuando te vimos la primera vez cuando eras aquella masa de pelos enorme que había matado a un vampiro?_

-_¿Lo vieron en su forma de lobo_? –Aerith se emocionaba cada vez más pero debía retenerse puesto que ahora era un momento muy crítico.

-_Creía que se habían sorprendido de cómo es que mataba a un vampiro…_

-_En parte,_ -Prosiguió el rubio- _¿Por qué crees que tuve que mentirle a mis padres diciendo que eres un cazador? O mejor, desde que llegaste acá… ¿Has visto algún otro licántropo?_

Sora se había quedado sin palabras, es verdad lo que decía desde que llegó a Destiny Island no había visto a ningún otro licántropo en el lugar, pero sí a muchos vampiros merodeando por los lugares; pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

-_¿Por qué?_ –Preguntó- _¿Por qué me ocultan? ¿Por qué no dejan que los demás sepan lo que soy?_

-_Porque si todos saben que eres un licántropo, los vampiros también lo sabrán_–Mencionaba Aerith- _Desde que se fueron los licántropos los vampiros se han vuelto más fuertes, incluso hay vampiros que salen a plena luz del día para alimentarse de los humanos, algunos humanos se han dejado convencer por ellos y se han vueltos sus esclavos; por favor Sora, entiéndelo…_

_-¡No es cierto!_ –Gruño y aquel gruñido le había salido igual que el de un mismo lobo- _¡Nada de esto es cierto! ¡Mi raza no se pudo haber muerto así como así! ¿Quiénes los mataron, eh?_

-_Fueron…_

_-… ¡Los vampiros!_ –Se adelantó a decir Roxas callando a Riku. Este le envió una mirada cómplice a lo cual el mayor entendió- _Ellos encontraron la forma de acabar con todos._

Sora volvió a gruñir, bajando la mirada hasta un punto muerto del suelo. Los vampiros, así que ellos habían matado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su raza; lo cual para él seguía sonando ridículo. ¡Los mefistos no podían contra los licántropos! Él mismo había derrotado a un sin números de vampiros y –Para un licántropo de mayor rango- Era solo un cachorro. Los mefistos eran fuertes lo reconocía pero un lobo es mil veces más fuerte, así de orgullosos eran todos y ese orgullo aún persistía en su corazón. Pero, a su mente un vago recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo surco en su mente.

Un recuerdo de una gran pelea entre los vampiros.

-_Sora,_ -Le llamó el rubio, preocupado por el silencio de este_- ¿Cómo fue que tú sobreviviste?_

Sora no se dignó a subir la mirada y prefirió darles la espalda a todos, después de unos segundos se había acercado a la ventana que daba con el patio principal de la academia viendo a los chicos humanos correr y compartir entre ellos.

-_Lo último que recuerdo_ –Comenzó- _Es una guerra; una guerra en contra de los vampiros…_

-La gran guerra de la sangre –Decía Roxas- Llamada así por la cantidad de sangre derramada tanto de lobo como vampiro que inundó ese lugar cuando terminó.

Después de ese dato curioso Sora asintió mirándolos por encima de su hombro.

-Mi madre no quería que participará en esa guerra así que busco la manera de ocultarme, -Coloco una mano sobre la ventana y se giró quedando de perfil hacía ellos- Corrimos y corrimos hasta que llegamos a una gran mansión, ella me obligó a que entrará en una especie de habitación blanca; me besó la frente y me murmuró algo en el oído, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí… -Sora alzó las manos y las llevo a la altura de sus hombros- Intenté abrir la puerta pero no podía al igual que la ventana, entonces de repente comencé a sentirme cansado, muy cansado, y… -Bajo las manos- Caí dormido en el suelo.

Aerith era quien más prestaba atención a la historia del chico, en la universidad había escuchado algo así acerca de "Una habitación blanca en una mansión abandonada" que decía que tenía un extraño hechizo dentro u algo así; pero aquella mansión fue destruida con el paso del tiempo lo que le llenaba la cabeza de muchas dudas acerca del lupino.

-_Cuando desperté, la habitación estaba totalmente destruida…_ -Su acotación confirmó una de sus dudas. Lo que decía que Sora estuvo dormido por todos esos siglos hasta que simplemente la mansión no aguantó más el peso de los años y se cayó, el hechizo se rompió y por ende, Sora despertó.

-_¿Cómo llegaste a Destiny Island?_ –Preguntó la mayor con un brazo cruzado bajo su pecho y su mano derecha bajo su barbilla.

-_Me puse a vagar de ciudad en ciudad después de que desperté_ –Se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma torpe- _Y sin fijarme terminé aquí, fue cuando los vi a ambos y quise ayudarlos, en todos mis viajes nunca había visto tanta cantidad de vampiros en un solo lugar, ni siquiera donde se formo esa batalla._

-_O sea,_ -Se adelantó Riku antes de que alguien más preguntará- _¿Qué tienes poco tiempo de haber despertado?_

-_Desperté hace unos… Tres o cuatro meses atrás._

¡¿Cuatro meses?! ¿Sora tiene más de cuatro meses que despertó?

-_Entonces… ¿Es verdad?_ –La voz del castaño sonaba algo quebrada- _¿Ya no hay más como yo? ¿Y mi madre… También se fue?_

Ninguno de los tres supo que responder a eso, se sentían tan mal por ello pero más que nada por la otra cosa que le estaban ocultando. Sora sonrió alzando ladeando su cabeza hacía un lado.

-_No se preocupen, no hicieron mal por decirme eso_ –Y eso solo los hizo sentirse aún peor- _¡Vamos, basta de caras largas! No hay mejor forma de vencer un mal que con una sonrisa, era lo que mi madre siempre decía._

Roxas tosió disimuladamente tratando de evitar esas ganas de querer ahorcarse a sí mismo.

-_Espero que aún cuando te dijimos esto no quieras… No sé, comernos u algo así _–Sora rió.

-_Para nada, los licántropos jamás le haríamos daño a un humano_ –Genial, mucho peor aún- _Además ustedes dos salvaron me ayudaron a curar mis heridas aquella vez, y como nuestro principios dicen debemos defender al humano que nos salvó la vida y a las generaciones de este, o sea que estaremos juntos por muuuucho tiempo._

-_Ah genial, siempre quise un guardaespaldas personal_ –Y Roxas le dio un codazo a Riku en toda la costilla; el mayor se retorcía del dolor mientras el lupino reía por ello.

-_Pero saben, hay una forma de hacer que los vampiros se vayan…_

-_¿Eh? _–Pronunciaron los tres prestándole mayor atención al lupino- _¿Cómo?_

-_Pues verán, usualmente los vampiros que ven no son más que seres humanos que fueron transformados por uno de sangre pura_ –Llevó un dedo a la comisura de su boca mientras intentaba recordar algo- _Pero, normalmente entre los vampiros convertidos y los sangre pura existen uno que se llaman "Nosferatus"_

-_¿Nosferatus? Nunca había escuchado de ellos… ¡Espera!_ –En eso Aerith se movió hacia su escritorio, de la gaveta sacó una libreta y un lapicero y fue otra vez hasta donde los chicos- _Prosigue por favor_

-_Bueno_ –Sonrió- Los nosferatus son vampiros puros también, pero se diferencia de ellos porqué tienen la habilidad de invocar más de ellos y controlarlos a su antojo.

-_Interesante_ –Aerith escribía cada palabra que decía el lupino.

-_Ellos son algo así como un "General vampiro"_ –Dijo- _Y son muy difíciles de encontrar, dicen que existen una totalidad de trece de ellos, pero sí logró conseguir a uno…_

-_¡Espera, espera! _–Interrumpió Riku agitando sus brazos_- ¿A qué te refieres con que "Si logro conseguir uno"? ¿No me digas que piensas pelearte con una de esas cosas? ¡Si apenas pudiste con la loca de aquella vez!_

_-¡Oye! ¿Me estas llamando débil? ¡Pues, al menos yo estaba peleando y no oculto tras un bote de basura!_ –Sus manos se posaron en su cintura mientras hacía un puchero con su boca.

_-¡Como sea! Sigue con lo que decía Sora_ –Finalizó Roxas antes de que a Riku se le ocurriera lanzarse en contra del lupino y quedará clavado en la pared.

-_Si logro conseguir a uno este me puede decir donde se encuentra el rey de los vampiros…_ -Todos se sorprendieron.

_-¡Nadie nunca ha visto o encontrado al rey! _

-_Incluso los de mi raza, pero los nosferatus saben donde están, y como dije si atrapo a uno y lo venzo me puede decir donde se encuentra y si venzo al rey todos los vampiros se volverían polvo y ¡Puf! Ya no más problemas con esos locos…_

Aquello sonaba muy arriesgado incluso para un lobo, pero si en verdad Sora estaba dispuesto a todo por liberar a los humanos de los mefistos pues; entonces debían mostrarle todo su apoyo con eso.

-_Bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar de ello_ –Mencionó Roxas que a pesar de estar conversando de algo que le encanta ya se sentía muy incómodo- _¿No quieres ver la escuela?_

-_¡Me encantaría!_

-_¡No Sora, te convertirá en un nerd!_ –Y nuevamente recibió otro codazo por parte del rubio. Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina de la castaña mientras eran seguidos por un peliplata con falta de aire. La castaña quedó sola en su propia oficina, cerró la libreta y se dirigió hacía su escritorio corriendo un poco su silla y sentándose en ella recargando su espalda al respaldo.

-_Ay Sora…_ -Murmuró, mirando hacia la puerta_- Realmente eres único, pero… ¿Me pregunto, como te sentirías cuando sepas que los humanos fueron quienes mataron a los licántropos?_

En verdad, ¿Qué ocurriría? Por lo menos una ventaja había salido de todo esto, por primera vez la castaña vio a un lobo de verdad y obviamente no se lo diría a nadie; aún así no se sentía tan afortunada por ello al saber que debían ocultarle esa cosa al pobre chico.

* * *

Si es shounen ai... ¿Donde esta el shounen ai? ¡ESPERENSE! D: Que me da gusto dar intriga 3 (?) Pero pa' el próximo cap comenzará xD

Alguna duda, queja, sugerencia, desmadre, tomatazo, amenaza, carta bomba u lo que sea diganlo con confiaza 8D

C Ya~


End file.
